


Happy Anniversary

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FWP - fluff without plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Avengers kink meme:<br/>Steve joins Clint and Phil in their bedroom. Both Steve and Clint are dressed as Captain America. Phil is in heaven.</p><p>(That is literally all that happens, sorry. If anyone wants to write a fun(porn)-filled sequel, go for it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this anon, and I probably should have just left it that way, but I was driven by a need to have all my writing on my AO3 account.

Phil sat on the edge of their bed, his eyes closed.  
  
"Are you going to come in wearing tassels and a thong while dancing to "Let's Get It On" again?" he called.  
  
"That was a great evening, wasn't it? But no, you know I never repeat my anniversary gifts. I've got something better in store for you." Clint's voice was muffled by the partially closed door.  
  
"Are you going to be much longer?"  
  
"Impatient much?" There was a thud, followed by Clint's muttered, "Shit."  
  
"You know I've got something for you, too, right?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I know what you've got for me, and you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Clint," Phil said, his voice somehow combining both a warning and whine.  
  
"This is going to be so worth the wait - ouch, fuck!"  
  
"Are you okay? What are you doing out there?"  
  
"Getting ready. This is harder to put on than it looks." Clint grunted, and there was another thump, followed by a shattering crash.   
  
"What’s going on, Barton?" Phil barked.  
  
"Umm, you never liked that lamp, right? The one with the stripes?"  
  
"You picked it out. I've always hated it."  
  
"Oh, right. Well, problem solved."  
  
"I am quickly getting out of the mood for whatever you have planned."   
  
"That's about to change. Eyes closed?" Clint sounded like he was right outside the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a silent rush of air as Clint pulled the door open. His footsteps came closer, oddly heavy. Clint didn't usually make that much noise. Finally, Phil could sense him standing right in front of him, almost within arm's reach.  
  
"Open your eyes, Phil," Clint said gently.  
  
Phil opened his eyes. Clint was indeed right in front of him as he'd thought. He stood there, feet apart, his fists on his hips, and his chin in the air, dressed in a classic Captain America costume.  
  
Phil grinned. "Did you have that custom-made? It looks great. You look great." He reached out to grab Clint by the waist, but Clint stepped back.  
  
"Wait, there's more."  
  
"What more could there possibly-" he broke off when someone else stepped through the door. He was also dressed as Captain America. He stopped in the middle of the room and imitated Clint's ridiculous pose.  
  
"Clint, who-" Phil tensed. They had discussed bringing in a third a few times, but only in a 'maybe one day' way.  
  
"Clint thought you wouldn't mind if I joined you on your anniversary." Phil knew that voice.  
  
"Ste- I mean, Captain?" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Captain Rogers?"  
  
"I'd like it if you would call me Steve, especially if we're going to...I mean, if you'd rather not, I'll go. No hard feelings."  
  
"No!" Phil shouted. "No, stay. Please, Steve." He stood up and held out his hand to Steve. Clint moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.   
  
"Happy anniversary, baby. You like your present?"  
  
"I love it," Phil breathed as Steve came closer and took his hand. "Best anniversary ever."


End file.
